Multiple personality disorder (MPD) is a dissociative disorder that is increasingly recognized in victims of severe childhood abuse. Little systematic data has been collected on the phenomenology of this unusual condition. Prior research from this project has established diagnostic profiles for adults that have been very helpful to clinicians. Recent research includes collection and analysis of data on treatment setting and techniques in over 300 cases with the establishment of ranked efficacy of medications and treatment modalities. Current research is focused on development and refinement of diagnostic criteria and clinical profiles of dissociative disorders in children and adolescents.